Transcript:Tito and B.B. Begins
This is the transcript for "Tito and B.B. Begins". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: The Stuffedgomery Police Department. A stuffed dog approaches his boss, being accompanied by an army of eighteen stuffed animals] Deputy Dog: Sir, the Shiny Rock has been stolen! Sheriff Squirrel: It's been stolen, eh? Anything on the culprits? [Camera zooms in on the stuffed dog. A title card appears under him saying Deputy Courage Dog] Deputy Dog: The culprits appear to be a group of five teddy bears. They call themselves the BFC. [Camera zooms in on the stuffed dog's boss. A title card appears under him saying Sheriff Nuttinberg Squirrel] Sheriff Squirrel: The BFC, huh? Is that so? Criminals like this calls for the big guns. Let's go, Deputy Dog. We're bringing the Beanies as backup. Deputy Dog: Of course, sir. [Camera zooms in on the army of eighteen stuffed animals. A title card appears under them saying the Beanies] Beanies: Time to make these teddies wish they never stole the Shiny Rock. Sheriff Squirrel: Alright boys, let's get to the car. [Scene: The Stuffedgomery Museum. Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and the Beanies walk in] Sheriff Squirrel: Now, where are these culprits? [Camera zooms in on the members of the BFC] Deputy Dog: There they are! Sheriff Squirrel: Beanies, get them! [The Beanies go off to ambush the members of the BFC] Tito Bear: B.B., it's the police again! Bedtime Bear: Aw, stupid policemen! I don't have time for them. Whatever. Goon, Milo, Black-eyed Jake, bring them down! [Six of the Beanies head towards Black-eyed Jake. However, Black-eyed Jake easily dispatches of them with a slash of his sword for each of them] [Camera zooms in on Black-eyed Jake. A title card appears under him saying Black-eyed Jake] Black-eyed Jake: Idiots. They'll never learn! Deputy Dog: Sir, six of them have been defeated! Sheriff Squirrel: There's still twelve of them left. They'll show them not to mess with the SPD! [Six more of the Beanies run to attack Milo Watson. However, Milo brings three of them down with punches and the other three of them down with kicks] [Camera zooms in on Milo Watson. A title card appears under him saying Milo Watson] Milo Watson: Sorry guys, but I've got a job to accomplish. Maybe we can have a civilized talk some other time. Sheriff Squirrel: What buffoons. No matter. It's still six-on-three. That gives us full advantage! [The last of the Beanies go off to bring down the Goon. However, the Goon counters by pushing them all off of him] Goon: You guys honestly thought that you were a match for someone of my size. Pathetic! Deputy Dog: Sir, all of the Beanies have lost. Sheriff Squirrel: Those imbeciles! Fine. You want to get something done, you've got to do it yourself! [Sheriff Squirrel and Deputy Dog approach the BFC] Deputy Dog: Freeze! [All of the members of the BFC turn around with their arms in the air] Sheriff Squirrel: Put the Shiny Rock down. [Camera zooms in on Bedtime Bear. A title card appears under him saying Bedtime Bear] Bedtime Bear: At your service, officer! [Bedtime Bear puts down the Shiny Rock] Deputy Dog: Good. I'm glad that we've come to an understanding. Sheriff Squirrel: Now return the Shiny Rock and we'll let you go. [Camera zooms in on Tito Bear. A title card appears under him saying Tito Bear] Tito: Like we're going to believe that. If we return it, you'll just take us to the SPD. We're the best criminals in town, so we're not going to listen to your orders. Sheriff Squirrel: You've left us no other choice. Deputy Dog, tase him! [Deputy Dog approaches Tito with a taser gun in hand. As he goes to tase him, Tito dodges and knocks him down with a crane kick] Tito: Fool, I am skilled in karate. There's no way you can beat me! [Tito comes toward Deputy Dog, only for the latter to raise his taser gun] Deputy Dog: Back off. I'll use this! Tito: You're no threat to me. Put down the gun! Deputy Dog: I will use it! I will! [As Deputy Dog distracts Tito, Sheriff Squirrel goes towards Bedtime Bear, the Goon, Milo and Black-eyed Jake] Tito: *looking at Sheriff Squirrel* Huh? Deputy Dog: Not threatening, am I? My boss is going to take down your boss, all while I keep you distracted! [Deputy Dog pokes Tito in his eyes] Tito: That was an unfair trick! [Deputy Dog locks Tito in handcuffs] Deputy Dog: I've got the panda, sir. You've got the others under control? Sheriff Squirrel: Of course I do. There may be four of them, but I can beat them all! Goon: Don't worry, big bro. I'll protect you from this creep! [The Goon rushes towards Sheriff Squirrel, only for the latter to tase him. Afterwards, he puts the Goon in handcuffs] Sheriff Squirrel: One down. Three to go. Black-eyed Jake: How dare you hurt my cousin?! [Black-eyed Jake prepares to stab Sheriff Squirrel with his sword, only for Sheriff Squirrel to grab it with his left hand] Black-eyed Jake: No way! [Suddenly, Sheriff Squirrel stabs Black-eyed Jake with his own sword. Afterwards, he puts Black-eyed Jake in handcuffs] Milo: I thought you were supposed to protect the citizens of Stuffedgomery, not kill them! [Milo runs towards Sheriff Squirrel, only for the latter to grab him by the hands, putting handcuffs on him soon after] Sheriff Squirrel: All that leaves is the head honcho, Bedtime Bear! Bedtime Bear: You tased my brother, grabbed my cousin by the hands to prevent him from attacking you and stabbed my other cousin with his own sword. Now you intend on taking my family away from me. You've got another thing coming for you, buddy. Sheriff Squirrel: Listen here, blue boy, I ain't taking your relatives from you. You'll be joining them... in prison! [Bedtime Bear picks up his sword] Bedtime Bear: Sounds like fighting words. [Bedtime Bear goes to attack Sheriff Squirrel] Sheriff Squirrel: Deputy Dog, Beanies, hold him back! [Suddenly, Deputy Dog and the Beanies appear behind Bedtime Bear and get ahold of his hands] Bedtime Bear: Get off of me, you jerks! [Sheriff Squirrel approaches Bedtime Bear, and places handcuffs on him] Sheriff Squirrel: Alas, the BFC has been defeated. Say goodbye to Stuffedgomery's greatest criminals! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! [Sheriff Squirrel begins to walk away, with Deputy Dog and the Beanies following him, having locked all of the members of the BFC in handcuffs] Bedtime Bear: You might want to get that Shiny Rock, officer? That's the reason you came in the first place! Sheriff Squirrel: I'll get it, but I ain't leaving you guys alone. Deputy Dog and the Beanies will keep an eye on you! [Sheriff Squirrel grabs the Shiny Rock and places it back in the Stuffedgomery Museum. Afterwards, he continues walking with Deputy Dog and the Beanies, approaching their car alongside the members of the BFC, who are still locked in handcuffs. When they arrive at their car's destination, Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and the Beanies walk in, throwing the members of the BFC in the back] Sheriff Squirrel: Sons, I have to say that you'll be doing a lot of time in prison! [Sheriff Squirrel revs the car's engine and it leaves the Stuffedgomery Museum] [Scene: The Stuffedgomery Museum. Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and the Beanies have arrived back] Sheriff Squirrel: After a hard day's work, I feel like some donuts! Deputy Dog: We'll get some once we take care of the prisoners, sir. Sheriff Squirrel: Speaking of the prisoners, I need you to get them out. Deputy Dog: At your service, sir. Come on, Beanies! [Deputy Dog and the Beanies open the trunk of the car, only to discover that the members of the BFC have escaped, much to their horror] Deputy Dog: Sir, you're not going to believe this! Sheriff Squirrel: What is it now, Deputy Dog? What the—? [Sheriff Squirrel sees that the members of the BFC are not in the trunk as they were before] Sheriff Squirrel: No! How can this possibly be?! One of the Beanies: Aw, well that was nice of them. [One of the Beanies picks up a letter] The rest of the Beanies: They left a letter! Sheriff Squirrel: You dimwits! Why would that be good? Deputy Dog: It says "Sorry for the inconvenience before, but me and my cousins have to leave. Sincerely, Milo Watson". Sheriff Squirrel: *groans* Those fluffed freaks have made a fool out of me for the last time! Curse you, BFC! [Scene: The BFC's car. They are heading back to their hideout and have retaken the Shiny Rock] Bedtime Bear: That was awesome, guys! Those incompetent twerps didn't see it coming! Tito: Things are even better considering we retook the Shiny Rock. Bedtime Bear: Yeah, and even better, the citizens won't even notice that it's gone. I replaced it with a decoy to prevent any suspicion. Black-eyed Jake: Good thing those guys won't figure anything out. Goon: Absolutely. Milo: So, who wants something to eat when we get back? All of the members of the BFC: We all do! [Scene: The BFC's hideout. The members of the BFC walk out of their car and into their house] [Inside the BFC's hideout, Tito serves everyone chicken fried rice] Tito: Nothing hits the spot more than Chinese food. Dig in, guys! Milo: I intend to. Goon: As do I. Black-eyed Jake: Sure, why not? What about you, cousin Bedtime Bear? [Bedtime Bear is putting the Shiny Rock in his safe] Bedtime Bear: Of course I will. Just give me a second. [Bedtime Bear puts up the Shiny Rock. Afterwards, he prepares to sit at the table, but is distracted by a voice] Evan Kelly: *o.s.* Ha ha ha! So this is the hideout of the infamous BFC! Weigh: *o.s.* I thought it'd be bigger, matey. Anchor: *o.s.* That doesn't matter, Weigh. Look at all the jewels they have! Bedtime Bear: Show yourselves! [Camera zooms in on Weigh. A title card appears under him saying Weigh] Weigh: Good evening, scallywag! You must be Bedtime Bear, a famous criminal throughout Stuffedgomery! [Camera zooms in on Anchor. A title card appears under him saying Anchor] Anchor: Why, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. We've never gotten the chance since you know, stuffed animals and figures have this ongoing racism with one another. [Camera zooms in on Evan Kelly. A title card appears under him saying Evan Kelly] Evan: It's a true honor to see all of you. When I was younger, I was told stories of the BFC, they were called the most famous bad boys in the Population of Plush, so I just couldn't resist the offer to see every single one of you! Bedtime Bear: Don't lie to me, kid. What on Earth are you up to? Evan: Nothing really, me and my associates here just wanted to propose an offer to you and your little gang. You see, back at the Figure District, a great man named Yellowbeard is gathering a pirate crew, he calls them the Yellowbeard Pirates. Bedtime Bear: Why would I care about this? Evan: You don't understand, Beebs. The Yellowbeard Pirates believe in freedom and just want us figures to coexist with stuffed animals. That's why we're attempting at a peace treaty to settle the dispute once and for all. However, we can't do it without any leverage. If you and the rest of the BFC join the crew, we'll succeed and both stuffed animals and figures will live in harmony again, but if you don't comply with these orders, I suppose that the war between both races will continue. So what do you say, Bedtime Bear? Are you in or out? [Camera zooms in on Bedtime Bear's face] Bedtime Bear: Not a chance, moron! [Evan, Weigh and Anchor gasp] Evan: I see, you stuffed animals will remain enemies to us figures forever then. Fine. I'll just kill you as an example to everyone else, to make sure that they don't mess with the Yellowbeard Pirates! [Evan, Weigh and Anchor go to attack Bedtime Bear, however, the latter easily brings them down, dispatching of them all at once with one kick] Tito: So, what do we do with them? Bedtime Bear: The two guys that were following the guy who was just talking to me around seem to be out like lights. Deliver the main guy to the SPD, the other two guys should be no problem. Goon: Of course we will, big brother, but me and Black-eyed Jake have a question. Black-eyed Jake: Considering the SPD hates us, whose going to deliver him? Bedtime Bear: That's simple. Milo will. Milo: Me?! Okay. I'll do it for you. [Scene: The Stuffedgomery Police Department. Milo brings Evan to the front door and writes a letter] Milo: That should do it. [Milo knocks on the door, running back to the BFC's car soon after. Afterwards, Sheriff Squirrel opens the door and comes out with Deputy Dog and the Beanies] Sheriff Squirrel: What could that be this time of night? [Camera zooms in on Evan] Sheriff Squirrel: A figure?! Beanies: Look, there's a letter, too! Sheriff Squirrel: I don't care about the letter, you stupidheads! Deputy Dog, let's take this kid in! Deputy Dog: But of course, sir. [Deputy Dog grabs Evan and all of the members of the SPD come back in to the Stuffedgomery Police Department] Sheriff Squirrel: Read the letter first. These nincompoops seem to be interested in it, so let's get it over with. Deputy Dog: Alright. Ahem! It says, "Dear Members of the SPD, I know that we have never gotten along due to you guys being cops while we're criminals, but we've brought you this figure to offer a proposition. We'll work with you once, but only one time, and that is to execute this figure. Failure to do so will result in your demises as well as the figure's own. Sincerely, the BFC". Sheriff Squirrel: It's those BFC nutjobs, eh? Well, figure or not, I ain't working with them! Deputy Dog: But sir, think of this, by the time we execute this figure tomorrow, obviously the BFC will come to see it. It's brilliant. If they're there with this figure, then we not only execute this figure but also bring them to justice: once they arrive, we'll arrest them on the spot and then execute the figure. Think about it. We'll look like heroes in front of all of Stuffedgomery, not only will we execute this guy, but we'll also finally take down the BFC. It's genius, I tell you! Sheriff Squirrel: I suppose you have a point, Deputy Dog. Beanies! Beanies: Yes, sir! Sheriff Squirrel: Deliver this freak back to the BFC! We've come to an agreement with them... and let's just say it's going to work out in our favor! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! [Scene: The BFC's hideout. The Beanies knock on the door] Bedtime Bear: Who is it? Beanies: The Beanies, members of the SPD, here to deliver back this figure. [Bedtime Bear opens the door and takes Evan back, throwing him to the side while he talks to the Beanies] Bedtime Bear: What are you guys here for aside from that? Beanies: Our boss has made up his mind. He'll work with you for the sake of executing this figure. Once that's over, your temporary truce is done and you're back to being enemies again! Bedtime Bear: That's just the way I like it! Good night, folks! Beanies: Good night to you too, Bedtime Bear! [Bedtime Bear closes the door as the Beanies head back to the Stuffedgomery Police Department] Bedtime Bear: Well, it appears that the BFC and the SPD will come together for just this moment and just this moment alone. Milo: That's great! Bedtime Bear: Excellent work, Milo. Now all we have to prepare for is the execution! [Episode ends] Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts